bryan_airlinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bryan Airlines Wiki
Bryan Airlines Welcome to the Bryan Airlines Wiki! Information. Key People * Bryan Bunton (Nwa747); Founder & CEO of Bryan Airlines Group & Largest Shareholder. Bryan Airlines History Bryan Airlines was founded on December 8, 2001. The carrier's first base was Detroit Metro Airport (DTW). It started out as a small charter carrier, using Boeing 737-800 & Airbus A320-200. But as time marched on, Bryan Airlines has developed into an award-winning, low cost airline since 2009. It had won the "Best Low-Cost Carrier" award three times in a row. Bryan Airlines is headquartered in Chicago, Illinois. The CEO of the airline is Bryan Bunton (Nwa747), a friendly, outgoing, loving, & outspoken man. Bryan Airlines flies to 200+ destinations across Europe, Asia, South America, North America, Africa, & Oceania. Bryan Airlines UK, which operates Boeing 737-800 & Boeing 787-9 was formed to expand their London-Gatwick hub & also to compete with Norwegian Air & Norwegian Air UK, which also operates Boeing 787-9. Bryan Airlines' Airbus aircraft are the Airbus A319-100, Airbus A319neo, Airbus A320-200, Airbus A320neo, Airbus A321-200, Airbus A321LR (From 2019), Airbus A330-200, Airbus A330-300, Airbus A350-800, Airbus A350-900, & Airbus A350-1000 (Flagship). On the other hand, Boeing aircraft operated by Bryan Airlines are the Boeing 737-800, Boeing 737 MAX 8, Boeing 737 MAX 9, Boeing 737 MAX 10 (From 2020), Boeing 787-8, Boeing 787-9, & Boeing 787-10 (From December 2017). The Bryan Airlines CEO says "We couldn't do it without these new types of aircraft. That's why we have one of the most efficient aircraft fleets of any airline." Bryan Airlines also has a renewal policy in which they will replace a certain narrowbody aircraft if it hits an average age of 10 to 15 years (Ex: Older Boeing 737-800 will be replaced by a newer Boeing 737-800 or the Boeing 737 MAX 8). The Bryan Airlines CEO also says that "Widebody aircraft like the Boeing 787, Airbus A350, & Airbus A330neo are expected to serve well into the 2050's, because they are more fuel-efficient, & less expensive to operate. If we have to retire any of them by 2045 or 2050, we could always get more newer ones." Bryan Airlines' products include only: Bryan Airlines Premium (Found only on widebody aircraft like the Airbus A330-900, Airbus A350-900, & Boeing 787-9) & Bryan Airlines Economy (Found on all aircraft). Codeshare Agreements Bryan Airlines is not part of any global airline alliance as of November 2017. Bryan Airlines has codesharing agreements with the following airlines: * Angrybirdsrio Airlines * Aer Lingus * Air Monarch * Air New Zealand * Air Canada * Air China * Air France * Alaska Airlines * Alitalia * American Airines * Azul * Azores Airlines * Asiana Airlines * British Airways * Canadian Air Shuttle * China Airlines * China Eastern Airlines * China Southern Airlines * Christina Airlines (Named in honor of Christina C. Snyder) * Delta Air Lines * Dev Airlines * Emirates * Etihad * EVA Air * Finnair * Hainan Airlines * Hawaiian Airlines * Iberia * Icelandair * Japan Airlines * Joon (Begins March 7, 2018) * KLM * Korean Air * LEVEL * Lufthansa * LOT Polish Airlines * Primera Air (Begins April 20, 2018) * Qatar Airways * Royal Jordanian * Singapore Airlines * Swoop (Begins March 7, 2018) * SWISS International Airlines * Saudi Arabian Airlines * TAP Air Portugal * Turkish Airlines * United Airlines * Vietnam Airlines * Virgin America * Virgin Atlantic * Virgin Australia * WestJet * WOW Air (Begins December 8, 2017) Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse